vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aelin Galathynius
Summary Aelin Galathynius, also known as Celaena Sardothien, is an assassin and the last surviving member of the Terrasen royal family. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 7-C Name: Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, Celaena Sardothien Origin: Throne of Glass Gender: Female Age: 20 as of the end of the series Classification: Human/Fae hybrid, Assassin, Queen of Terrasen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (With all hand weapons, and most non-firearm ranged weapons), Martial Arts (Fought a Valg commander bare-handed, and knows many types of martial arts), Stealth Mastery (Her role as an assassin required her to be a master of stealth and disguise), Preparation (With time to prepare, Aelin can draw Wyrdmarks that can create invisible force fields and/or paralyse her foes) and Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Years of torture at the hands of her masters have dulled her response to pain) | All previous including Superhuman Speed (Aelin is more than twice as fast as Celaena was), Enhanced Senses (All Fae have magically enhanced senses far greater than a normal person. Aelin can smell magic/intentions and see clearly in the dark), Transformation (Can transform from her human form to her Fae form at will), Magic (Every Fae has the ability to weild some form of magic), Fire Manipulation (Aelin's magical powers manifest with control of intense flame), limited Water Manipulation (Has a drop of water affinity, however fire is her prefered method of attack), Regeneration (Mid-Low, use of water magic heals Aelin's wounds), Weapon Creation (Can create any weapon she desires out of her fire), Durability Negation (Can use her fire magic to burn her target alive from the inside out), Forcefield Creation (Called up large walls of flame, and small shields made of fire at will) and limited Telepathy (Can communicate with Rowan telepathically) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Stabbed her dagger through Grave's hand and a stone wall, dismembered a person with her bare hands and can match those that can harm her) | At least Town level (Superior to Rowan, who could easily freeze a large lake. Matched three Valg princes while weakened. An eruption of her power almost burnt the entirety of Doranelle. Vaporised 500 skinwalkers with ease), negates conventional durability with fire magic Speed: Athletic Human movement speed (Can consistently match trained guards such as Chaol) with Peak Human combat speed (Much faster and more agile than any opponent she fights, blitzed Grave and matched Rowan) and Subsonic+ perception and reaction speed (Can detect and react to a arrow fired at her) | Superhuman movement and combat speed (Should be at least doubly as quick as her human form. Slightly superior to Rowan) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Easily overpowered Grave, was the strongest slave in the Endovier Salt Mines and can fight with a heavy pickaxe) | Superhuman (Should be vastly superior to her human form) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ | Wall Class+, likely higher (Should be superior to her human self) Durability: Wall level+ (Survived a charge from the ridderak, who shattered a wooden door with a single blow) | Wall level+ physically, Town level with Fireshield and Aura (Can survive powerful magical attacks from other Fae) Stamina: Very high (Survived for a full year in the Endovier Salt Mines, when most slaves do not survive for more than a week) | Extremely high (Sprinted at full pace for a full day and night, her magical stamina is vastly superior to even the most powerful Fae) Range: Standard melee range to hundreds of meters with various weapons | Standard melee range with Goldryn, kilometers with fire magic Standard Equipment: Assorted bladed and ranged weapons | Goldryn Intelligence: Gifted. In all forms, Aelin is intelligent beyond her years. She is tactically skilled, was able to decipher a dead language, and cast complex spells within the space of a few days. Tricked the King of Adarlan on multiple occasions, and was the first to discover her true identity Weaknesses: Emotionally unstable | Use of her power is taxing for her. Excessive magic use will cause her to 'burn out', potentially killing her Key: Magic Restricted | Magic Unleashed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fireball:' Aelin whips her hand around, flinging a large fireball. This technique has one-shot Skinwalkers and Wyverns, and is Aelin's opening move against weaker opponents as it is not a taxing ability **'Firewave:' Using both hands, Aelin conjures a large wave of fire from herself, sweeping over multiple foes. Using this attack, Aelin consumed Doranelle with ease ***'Firebeam:' Holding out a single hand, Aelin fires a large concentrated blast of fire. This move was stated to have been able to destroy Skull's Bay, but Aelin has never used it outside of when she was possessed, implying that it may have been amped by godly power ***'Eruption:' A technique lacking in precision but making up for that in sheer power, Aelin taps deep into the last reserves of her magic, calling up an impossible wave of fire that obliterates everything around her, and burns everything within kilometers. However, this attack consumes all of Aelin's power and leaves her drained and exhausted and is poor for targeting a single, powerful opponent *'Fireshield:' Aelin creates a large wall of fire in addition to the shield on her arm. This technique is primarily a defensive move but can be used to trap and burn foes, with Aelin able to create and manipulate multiple walls at once **'Aura:' An aura of fire surrounds Aelin, acting as a shield against any external attacks. This is normally her go-to opening move in combat against powerful foes *'Disintergration:' Aelin glares at her foe, burning them alive from the inside out. Only Erwan has shown a resistance to this attack *'Worldshaker:' A shockwave of fire bursts out from Aelin, shaking a large area around her. Less an offensive skill, this is more often reserved for when Aelin wishes to intimidate her opponents Others Notable Victories: Alm (Fire Emblem) Alm's Profile (Battle took place in Ram Village, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Verse) Sayaka's Profile (Base Sayaka and Magic Unrestricted Aelin were used, speed was equalized) Raia (Black Clover) Raia's Profile (7-C versions were used they were 17 meters apart and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Throne of Glass Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Thieves Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Glass Cannons